Guardians
by awesomeness127
Summary: I should have died with my family that day when the Androids attacked . Luckily, or unluckily, I was saved by my Guardian Angel. The Golden Hero, Gohan. Although now, if I want to be by any means any help, I have to get over my personal problems in order to get stronger. I will avenge my parents , no matter how much the odds stacked against me. Mirai! Timeline.
1. Arc 1: The Day Begins

**Soooo, Maayyybbeee I shouldn't be making a new story, but these plot bunnies just wont leave my head! And I have the basic of the story line already planned out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball Z, just my character. **

I never knew the true definition of fear until the day I met the bringer of death.

They looked like anyone else , a face in the crowd. Ice cold eyes that haunt you til the end of days. Cool, stern postures as they stood over you, smirking as there is nothing you can do. No way to prevent it.

I was with my Mother and Father, we were in the city doing some shopping. I had wanted to get a new dress, because spring was coming along and the bright colors were just so pretty!

I smiled up at my parents, holding their hands. I was happy to be spending the day with them, as of here lately they been so busy with their jobs. My family owned a funeral home company, and apparently the business had been 'booming'. At least, that's what my mother told me. I would have thought she'd be happy about the fact, as I could remember my parents stricken face when they use to look at bills.

I was unsure how the adult life worked, as my parent's just told me not to worry about it. That, I needed to stay a kid for a little bit longer.

So you could picture my excitement when finally my parent's weren't so busy with work and that we would have a family day in the city.

"Look Mommy!" I enthusiastically pointed at a white dress that had flowers plastered on them. Mommy smiled at the pretty colors that was presented in the window.

"Oh, look George! They even have a sell on it." She cooed at him, as he played with his olive green mustache . His brown eyes looked down at my pleading face as I clasped my hands together.

"Please, please, please Daddy!? Can we get it!?" I begged him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I looked back at my mother as she started to light a cigarette. She waved him off, taking huge puffs from the white stick.

"Just go buy the dress hunny, we need brighter colors for the store anyways." He sighed as he looked back down at me. My expression did not wavier as I could see him crack under the pressure. Until finally, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Only because you are my angel on the ground." He told me, ruffling my hair. I made a face at him for messing up my hair, but quickly grinned at him, hugging him in the process.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted, grinning from ear to ear. I was so happy that I would get the dress that I wanted! Mommy tugged on my hand, taking another puff.

"Sweetie, be careful. We don't need you to push yourself, since your inhaler is at home." I pouted as she reminded me. I despised that thing, as I felt like it limited me. I constantly told them I didn't need it, even to the point where I would constantly 'lose' it, so I wouldn't have to bring it with me.

"I don't need to be careful! I'm just like any other kid!" I yelled at her, I didn't care if I _was _ acting like a brat. She scowled me, warning that if I talked to her with disrespect again she wouldn't think twice about spanking me. I sulked, crossing my arms.

"Hey, Kitsue, how about you and I go get some ice cream while your Mother goes and buys the dress?" My father suggested, brightening my day up. I nodded profusely as my Father just chuckled at my behavior. Ice cream was literally like my ultra weakness. Taking my hand into his calloused , huge hands, we left my Mother to go by the flowery dress.

There was an ice cream cart across the street, that way, if my Mother wanted too, she could look outside with reassurance that we'd be there. Crossing said street, I looked up at the clear skies. They were so pretty as the tall towers decorated them. Enthralled with the clear blue, I spotted something out of the ordinary.

I stopped in my tracks as I squinted my eyes up at the unusual occurrence. I saw two beings flying in the skies at a rate faster than any bird I had seen before. They disappeared behind a building as soon as I saw them. My Father tugged at my arms, his face concerned.

"Kitsue? Are you okay? Do you need something?" I blinked up at him, confusion all over my face. I looked back up, seeing the same clear skies as before. I shrugged it off as if it was apart of my active imagination. I smiled back to my Father, skipping to his side.

"The skies are so pretty, aren't they?" I asked him, squeezing his big hand, with my small one. He chuckled as we passed the cross walk.

"Yes, now why is that?" He asked me as we approached the cart. I pondered on the question as my Father ordered us two vanilla ice cream cones.

"Is it because all the angels are looking down upon us, Father?" We stood there, waiting on my Mother to pay for the dress now. He turned his head towards me, nodding.

"That's right darling. Without the-" He was interrupted by a shrill of screams. We both snapped our heads to where the sounds were coming from.

Just down the street, two figures stood there smirking upon us. I shook in my place, my heart beating quicker than the normal rate.

I watched with wide eyes as the blonde girl lifted her arm up, a beam forming in her hand. She was aiming, _right towards my family._ I shook with fear as I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I was literally frozen in fear. My Father swooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder. He started to sprint away as the screaming souls scattered like the rest of us.

The beam the woman was forming was shot, hitting the clothes store that my Mother was in.

Had been in.

I cried out, scrambling in my Father's hold. "Mother!" My voice croaked, as it was the only thing I was even able to choke out. My Father tripped, on what I didn't know, as another beam shot ahead of us. I tumbled out of his reach, landing on something squishy.

Quaking in my shoes, I peered down to what I landed on. I let out a shrill scream, scrambling to get off what I landed on. There, with empty eyes, was a dead person with half it's body burned off. The stench would be something that would stay with me for the rest of my life.

If I lived long enough to remember it.

Smoke started to fill the air, making it hard to see and breath. I started coughing, my lungs giving out on me. I forced myself to calm down enough to breath, but I _just couldn't stop shaking. _

Panic swelled inside my chest as the deafening screams were the only thing I heard. I was on all fours, bailing my eyes out. I had no clue where my Father was, and I knew there was no way my Mother survived that blast in the clothing store.

Suddenly there was no more screams, no more suffering from others. Just the crackling sounds that was from the fires that surrounded me. I continued to cry, not daring to move an inch.

I knew was going to die next, there was no one else. My lungs were having a harder time to breath, and for once I wished I would have listened to my Mother about bringing my inhaler. Coughing and crying, I heard footsteps.

My eyes widened as it could only meant that the two that did this was coming towards me.

And I would be right.

Two young adults icy blue eyes bore down onto, as if my life was just a game to them. Shaking, I tried to back up, only to have my back hit rubble from a destroyed building. Hacking up the smoke, I stared wide eyes at them.

"Oh look at her, isn't she just cute? She kind of reminds me of a doe. With those big brown eyes, staring fearfully." The Male stated, licking his lips. The girl giggled , like a melody.

"Speaking of fear, it _stinks _off her." She joyfully laughed as my eyes went back and forth to them.

"I want my Mommy... And Daddy..." I sobbed, chanting it over and over again. I shut my eyes tight, hoping it was all just a horrible, horrible dream.

"Oh look! She wants her Mommy. Shall we grant her wish?" The Male asked gleefully.

"Gladly," The Girl answered as a buzzing vibration came after. Cowering, I chanted more.

One moment I was on the cold , deadly ground, then I was in a warm embrace. With the sudden change, I whipped my eyes open. There, before my eyes, a golden angel had me in his arms. I cried with relief, clutching my arms around his neck, not daring to let go. If I let go, then who knows what would happen.

Daddy always told me angels were to be grateful for, as they always came in our dire needs. I never felt the amount of refreshment as I did at that moment, knowing that I was safe from anything. His golden aura was welcoming, as I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

I knew I was probably dead, that that blast the Women made had hit me, that this Angel was just taking me to heaven. But during those moments of terror, I felt a blissful peace, as I hope this was what my parents felt whenever they were passing onto the next life.

**Sorry if this was a little bit short, but this is also only the first chapter! I hope you guys liked this first chapter. **

**Remember, Reviews are Love! 3 **


	2. Arc 1: The Aftermath

**Yay, onto Chapter 2! Thank you to guest for reviewing! And thank you for anyone that has followed this story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

I hadn't noticed that I had passed out as I was half expecting to be in line to be judge by the heaven all mighty.

Instead, I was hooked up on a breathing machine, along with a heart monitor. I blinked up at the blank ceiling, confused to how I got there in the first place.

Thinking back, I remembered an angel, someone who saved me from those horrible people. I thought back at that moment, remembering the woman preparing her blast, aiming right at me. My breath turned ragged, as it was becoming harder to breath. My heart raced as I struggled against all the cords that were attached to me.

I had felt trapped, like an animal.

Two people rushed in, an older woman with bright blue hair, and a man that was probably in his early twenties with short black hair along with a scar that traced down his left eye. The man held me down by my arms, which caused me to become more freaked out.

Just who were these people!?

I started to scream, praying that someone would save me from the horrors that these people had planned for me. I flailed everywhere, although I couldn't move an inch considering how strong this guy was that had me pinned me down.

Sobbing, I was in such a panic state. I had just wanted for my Father to wrap his warm arms around me , to whisper soothing things to me. That everything will be alright.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I cried out, not hearing a single word these people were saying. It was as if I was seeing a motion picture movie.

I felt a slight pinch in my upper left arm as a soothing liquid was being squirted inside me. Instantly, I stopped flailing around, as the effect was as if I felt like a ton of bricks. I still sobbed from feeling helpless, as I let these two strangers win the battle. I just wished they would have left me to die with those horrible souls.

Why would they just keep me alive to torture me? Mother had told me that people had an ugly side to them, a side that the city usually corrupted them from. She was a firm believer about living in the rural areas.

My eyes felt droopy, as I had no strength left in me to cry anymore. In a daze, I looked at my captors once more .

Darkness encased me soon after that.

* * *

I grunted as my body felt extremely heavy.

"Mom! She's waking up!" A young voice quickly said, gathering my attention. I groggily turned my head toward the voice, taking his appearance in. He was lanky, with a bowl cut and purple hair. He was probably about a year or so older than I was if I had to make a guess. The boy turned back towards me, and noticed that I was watching him. We stared at each other for a few seconds, as if we were studying each other.

The door swung open, causing both of us to jump out of our trance. I looked frightfully at the woman who walked in, expecting it to be the monstrous blonde woman that ….

That….

My eyes brimmed with tears as I sniffled. My heart clutched with grief.

I quickly looked away, not wanting these strangers to see me distressed. It was none of their business. The blue woman cleared her throat, as if demanding attention.

I looked back towards her, fear capturing me as I was thinking about all the misery they would put me through. I had no clue what would become of me.

Her face soften up, as she had a bowl of soup steaming in her hand.

"I would assume you'd be hungry?" I contemplated, as I realized my stomach gnaw at me. Although, how would I know if they poison it or not? I didn't know these people, my Parents always warned me about stranger danger. I shyly shook my head, declining her offer of food.

Her smiling face turned strained as she still held the bowl.

"You should really eat." She told me, as I shook my head again. I didn't need her food. She frowned at my refusal.

"Fine! Starve if you want!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. The contents of the soup spilled over her, causing her to strewn out a line of colorful words.

I flinched of her haste to get out of the room, worried that now that I've made her mad. If that was the case, what would stop her from coming back and retracting her revenge?

I shuddered at the thought, bringing my knees to my chest. I stared at the piece of lint that was on my blanket, not even daring to move.

"Sorry about my Mother, she just gets a little bit …. excited is all." The boy from earlier tried to explain. I mentally rolled my eyes, but gave him no answer. I didn't even give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him.

"Uh. I'm Trunks by the way." He said in the stiff atmosphere. Why was he offering his name? I didn't care what it was, I just wished he would _leave me alone._

I, again , did not answer him. I could feel him standing there, as if unsure what to say next. I had just wanted to burst into tears from how suffocating it all felt. I heard the shuffle of feet which was followed by a _thunk_. I assumed that it was the door closing. I spared a glance to confirm my suspicion. The boy named Trunks had left me to my lonesome, which I was grateful for.

As I was finally alone, I let tears stream down my face. This wasn't fair. This couldn't be happening. I shook my head as my vision became blurry. I would wake up from this terrible nightmare, and both of my parents will be there with a nice cup of warm milk and coo away those nasty dreams. I had just knew it from the bottom of my heart.

This wasn't real. It _couldn't_ be.

I laid back down on the mattress, hugging myself . This was all a bad dream.

Yeah…. Just a bad dream.

I shut my eyes drifting to a dreamless slumber…..

* * *

I woke up to my stomach rumbling monstrously. I regretted not taking the soup that was offered to me earlier, but I quickly dismissed that thought. I had no idea what was in the contents of the soup, why would I trust something like that?

My stomach disagreed , as it would probably eat anything at this moment. I squinted my eyes, as the room was extremely dark. I would have guessed that it was nighttime, and everyone was more than likely asleep.

_Perfect. _

I shifted in the bed, swinging my short legs over the edge. My feet were covered by my socks, as someone had took my shoes off . I hadn't cared, since all that mattered was if I got some substance in my stomach.

I tested out my feet on the cool tile, as I still felt a little heavy from the drug they gave me earlier. My knees wobbled for a few seconds, but I was able to be stable. I unattached carefully the IVs that were stuck in me and removed the breathing mask that was on my face. I took my first unhelp breath, as it was a little hard to do at first. It felt as if my lungs were clogged. That would not stop me from moving as I was about to starve to death.

I felt like a baby giraffe as I wobbled to the door, taking deep breaths as I did so. When I reached the door, I had to brace my arm on it to regain my strength.

Just one breather was all I needed….

"Gohan, I don't know what you expect me to do here." I heard the woman from earlier speak as I stiffened in my spot. Shouldn't they be asleep!?

"Bulma…. Her parents died right in front of her. She was the only one surviving from the attack on the city, what was I _suppose_ to do?" A male participant told her, but I didn't care what he had said.

_Her parents died right in front of her._

No….

That can't be right.

They will bargain right in and correct him right then and there! I waited for said event to happen as there was silence at both my end and there's.

Undeniably, the woman named Bulma, sighed. I concluded that my parent's just didn't know where I was, yeah that was it. They had no clue where I was, that was the reason why they couldn't just swoop me away from horrible experience and tell them matter-o-factly that they were surely alive and _not dead._

"It's just, that's what I am scared of. She just went through a traumatic experience, Gohan, you don't just bounce back from that…" I could tell that her words encased with sincerity.

"I couldn't just leave her there to die." Gohan voiced sternly. Another sigh.

"She might die anyways." My heart dropped when she said that, as I strained to hear what else she had said. "I was looking over the test, her lungs aren't doing so good. They consumed so much smoke, and the machine was able to filter out most of it, but something is wrong. They aren't breathing correctly like they should be doing already. I'm afraid that if she's away from that breathing machine, she might not be able to breathe on her own. Plus it doesn't help that she won't even trust us, by acknowledging us or accepting food. If she keeps this up, natural selection just might take it's course and she'll wither away."

I let what she said sunk in. My chest tightened as I thought about it, making it hard to breath. I shook my head as I wouldn't let the battle with air win. My vision became hazy as I tried to breathe, as I clasped the door handle. My hand slipped, causing the door to open. The two adults looks at me in surprised as I swayed in front of them. I struggled to breathe, as the tightness in my chest squeezed. I started to wheeze out, gasping for air.

Bulma snapped out of her shock state, ordering Gohan to quickly put me back on the machine. He swept me off my feet like a feather to a cloud. As fast as lightning a mask was place over my mouth and nose. I took deep breaths as pure oxygen was admitted into my body. My breaths were shaky at first , then became more stable. Stable enough so that I could hold my own mask so that the young man wouldn't have to.

When everything was done and over with, Gohan scoured at me .

"What in the world were you doing out of the bed?!" He hastily asked , patting my back. I fiddled my thumbs together, unsure if I should tell him the truth or not.

I guess Gohan noticed my unsure expression , as he soothingly said, "You can tell me, I am not here to hurt you ."

I bit to side of my mouth as my stomach growled. Loudly.

I blushed as I turned my head away from his confused look. Suddenly, he erupted into laughter , standing up in the process.

"You're hungry , aren't you?" I timidly nodded a blush still very noticeable on my face. He laughed even more, kindly smiling towards me.

"I'll tell you what, how about I make you a lean mean sandwich to help contain that beast and we talk over everything , does that sound nice?"

It _did _sound nice, but I was unsure how to respond. So instead I kept my mouth shut, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm just going to assume that , that's a yes." Gohan said lightly as he then started to walk out of the room. I lifted my eyes from where they were previously staring at as I watched him leave to go make me something to eat.

**Voila! Chapter 2 is finished! I hope this is a different take to the Mirai Timeline, as now it's in the eyes of a civilian. But anywho.! **

**Reviews are love! **


	3. Arc 1: The Morning After

**Chapter 3! Thanks to anyone and everyone who has read this story! This is something that I'm trying to have the main character in a realistic mind set. I hope I am doing good so far! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Dragon Ball Z**

Gohan saucered back into the room not even five minutes later with a sandwich that was stacked like buildings. My mouth watered, my eyes round like dinner plates. My stomach roared at the sight, as it couldn't wait to sink my teeth into it.

Gohan placed the plate in front of me, and within a second I had the sandwich in my hands . I licked my dry lips , opening my mouth to devour the delicious looking lunch item. The satisfying crunch the lettuce made along with the swishing sound of chewing the piled high turkey was almost god-like. I withheld a moan as I promised to never take food for granted again. After savoring the first bite, I inhaled the rest of the meal with record time.

I could tell that the man was watching me out of the corner of my eyes, but I hadn't cared as my stomach was succumbing to the tasty refreshment.

"My name is Gohan, what might yours be?" With the last hard swallow, I let out a nice content sigh. I glance over at him, wiping my mouth. I hope I didn't have a mess on my face. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.

I bit the side my mouth, as I was in deep thought. This man just showed me an act of kindness, I should at least give him the gratification of a little knowledge, right?

"M-my name is..." I looked every which where but him, "K-kitsue." I probably had the worse case of social anxiety, whenever it came to talking to strangers.

"Like…. A Kit-Kat."

"Wha-?"

"Your name, it reminds me of a Kit-Kat bar. It's one of my favorite chocolate candy." My face flared as I didn't know if what he was saying a compliment or not. Getting compared to a piece of candy wasn't the most flattering thing to tell a girl .

"Oh…" I mumbled quietly, refusing to make eye contact. Now that my stomach was filled, I had wished to be left alone.

But I wasn't about to be rude and voice it out loud.

Silence surrounded the room, like a box that kept getting smaller.

"Kitsue…. What's the last thing you remember?" Gohan asked after what seemed like forever.

My eyes widened as my breath hitched in the masked. As in slow motion, Gohan reached to touch me, for what, I didn't know.

I flinched away from his approaching hand, shutting my eyes tight. After what I've been through… You just never know what happens next.

As if I was on a long tightrope, I was unsure if I should tell him the truth. Should I trust this man that feed me, who also restrained me to drug me up?

It was like a game of pong going through my head, contemplating what I should tell him.

I gave him a side wide glance, taking in his concern expression.

I was alone….

I was scared….

"I re-remember," I stuttered out, my nerves going haywire, "an angel."

"An angel?" I could just _feel_ the disbelief coming from his voice.

"He was my guardian angel…. He helped me in my dire need, just like what my Da-" I choked up mentioning my father, tears automatically coming to my eyes.

On the verge of tears, I willed myself not to cry . I didn't need this Gohan fellow to know my pain.

A soft touch was on my back, as a soothing sensation coursed through my body.

"It's okay to cry Kitsue."

Shocked as my bottom lip quivered, I made eye contact with him for the first time. I could see a sad smile was place on his face, as he was being genuine. I shook with grief as the tears strolled down my face with no way to stop them. As soon as that happened, I was balling my eyes out.

"So many people died…" I mumbled, remembering the man's lifeless eyes imbedded into my young eleven year old brain. I've seen dead people before, but never in the state that these people were.

"My parents…. They are gone, aren't they?" I whispered, almost inaudibly. I looked up with a bleary vision as his face unreadable. Moments passed, what felt like could have been years in a lifetime. Until finally, he made a slight movement.

A slow nod.

But a nod none the least.

I sobbed harder, realization finally kicking in.

My parents were _dead_.

I never even told them goodbye…. Actually, I was the one who begged and prodded them to go to the city and _now look where they ended up_.

Gohan sat there patiently, not making a move to leave or to comfort. He was just a presence in the quiet room. Almost like a piece of furniture.

I cried what seemed like ages. And it wasn't the type of tears that a person would see over a puppy pound commercial. No, these were hard,_ ugly_ tears. My body shook, as I had several hiccups through each ragged breath. My eyes were probably swollen from how much I cried and rubbing forcefully the tears away. My nose was snot central, as I constantly kept sniffling. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

My tear ducts had left me drained , as my breathing finally calmed down. I was lucky not to have an attack on my body while having such an emotional breakdown. Peaceful breathings were intertwined with one another , my breathing copying his. It put my mind at ease listening to the sounds of our rising breath. I readjusted the mask that laid on my face as the older man got up.

"It's late, you've had a rough couple of days, you should get some more rest." He suggested, has he was wry faced. I nodded mutely, my eyes instantly drooping at the word 'rest'.

"Good ni-night…. Gohan…." I whispered , part of me hoping he didn't hear it. The room was dark just then, as it was my que to go to sleep. I flipped over on the bed, my head landing on the soft pillow. Before I could fall into a deep slumber I heard a faint, "You too."

* * *

I woke up to a loud crash , like a several cases of explosions were going off. My eyes flashed open from the disruption, my heart racing. What if it were those two horrible people coming back to finish the job ?

With that in mind, I swung my legs over the bed, pulling the blankets clean off me. Taking one deep breath, I removed the mask that had helped me breath. If it was truly was them, then I wouldn't have time to worry about breathing correctly. I got up from the bed, wobbling each step towards the door. I did so until I reached the door. I clasped my hand around the knob, willing to calm my racing heart. I closed my eyes slowly, turning the knob.

_I just have to know what that sound was!_

The door opened to Bulma swearing up and down at the broken dishes. I blushed at such colorful words, and felt slightly embarrassed that I thought such silly thoughts. I guessed Bulma heard my door open because she looked up from cleaning the glass. A sad smile came cross her face, a look that I was not use to receiving. Actually, it was usually_ I_ , that gave that look to other people.

It was a look of pity.

To feel sorry for someone going through something.

I gulped as I stood rigid. What would I say to her? Should I tell her to stop staring?

"Oh silly me, all my ruckus went and woke you up, didn't it?"

I stood still, unsure if I should answer truthfully or not. If I did, she might of saw me as ungrateful for letting me sleep in her house at all, but if I told her no then I would be labeled as a liar. My parents always told me not to lie, as lying was against the Ten Commandments.

Ignoring my silence, she continued to pick up the rest of the pieces.

"Go take a seat at the table and I'll make you breakfast." My stomach rumbled on que, as I looked down at my fiddling hands. Doing what she said, I slowly made my way to the dining table. I didn't dare to look up, afraid of starting any sort of conversation. I heard the rings of the pots and pans pounding against one another. Then the sizzle of the fire turning on at the stove. Finishing off with a splat of substance hitting the pan.

As Bulma cooked, I heard noises of screams and grunts, which was strange for this time of day. I lazily turned my head to the convenient window that was beside the table. I watched in awe as Gohan and the kid, I think his name was Trunks or something like that, were battling it out in intense hand to hand combat.

With the swiftness of their forearms pounding hitting each other, and the way Gohan seemed to dodge every move the boy threw at him was spectacular. I've never in my life seen a person move like that before. Considering I lived in the rural when the only people I saw were the dead and the family of said being. Surprisingly, you meet a lot of people whenever you tend to the dead. But none like what I was seeing in front of me. No wonder Gohan had muscles that I girl could only dream their man having.

I blushed at the inappropriate thought, as the picture of a shirtless Gohan appeared in my head. I shook my head as I tried to get such unholy thoughts out. A eleven year girl shouldn't even fantasy like that! My parents would be ashamed!

At the new thought of my parents, any sorts of brain work disappeared. Sulken, I pictured the evil beings that killed them. For the first time of thinking about my parents, I felt anger surge within me. My parents had such a short, and unjust death! Their time on this earth was unfulfilled, as they still had a lot of living to do!

I looked back at the two fighting males, this time with determination. I was so useless, and helpless when it came to those monstrous people, that I couldn't even save my parents!

"Bul-bulma?" I asked, looking at her now. She seemed surprised that I knew her name, as she turned around.

"Yes child?" She asked as she flipped over the cloud bread.

"What are they doing?" I inquired, jerking a thumb in the boys direction. She came over with a plate of pancakes, setting them in front of me. I watched her examine the boys with a sigh lingering .

"They are training." She stated, as she went back to the stove. I stared at the fluffy pancake in front of me, debating if I should dig in or not. Sure, I was hungry, but I still wanted more answers. It would be rude to talk with my mouth full. I took an overabundance time staring at the lucious brown cloud, my fingers twitching , edging over to the fork. My stomach was like a boxer in the ring, punching out anything that was getting in my way from obtaining food. I finally couldn't put up a fight as I tore into the delicious breakfast meal.

Whenever I wasn't swallowing the food whole, I managed to glance over at Bulma who looked overly pleased with herself. She was chipping away at the dirty dishes, as I felt a sudden shame overwhelm me. Her, this stranger that had cooked me a meal, for _my_ benefit, and I didn't even have the decency to help her out?

I could picture my Mother frowning down upon me, telling me that I needed to work on my manners. My throat clogged up, as instant tears burned my eyes. I would never see my Mother scowl at me again, nor see her smile at my accomplishments. My heart ached , as I gritted my teeth.

_ I won't cry! Now is not the time!_

I kept chanting those words, hoping that I could calm myself down. I slid out of the cushioned diner chair, with my now empty plate in hand. I tip-toed towards her, like a cat watching it's steps. As I stood next to her, I stared at the white plate. I watched as the syrup ran slowly down, like raindrops on a window .

"Th-thank you for the meal," I told her, reaching for a wet rag. She watched me behind her cerulean eyes, bright like a summer's sky .I try to avoid her gaze as I hid behind my stringy olive hair. I shifted my weight as I wiped down the plate, as I knew helping out was what I needed to do. It was the way I was raised.

My throat tickled, causing my body to revolt forward as I spiraled into a coughing fit. My body clutched on it's own, as I gulped in the air around me between the short period of coughs I was able to. It was all reactions, reactions that I had no control over. With all my shaking, I accidentally dropped the plate that I was cleaning. It was becoming harder to breathe, as I couldn't stop coughing. I was feeling light headed.

Suddenly I was being carried, lifted from the air, rushed. The look of alarm was evident in Bulma's face as she carried me to the bulky contraption that was station in the same room that I had emerged from. The clear mask was pushed to my face, covering my nose and mouth. I was already in a light headed stage, as darkness surrounded the edges of my eyes. This was so unfair! I tried to struggle against the unconscious which had Bulma to precede to pin me down.

I was out before I knew it.

**Alrighty that's chapter three! I hope y'all enjoyed it! **

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Arc 1: A Breath Of Fresh Air

**Hey guys, here is chapter four! This is a short chapter, but it's also a build up chapter!**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and/or even read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! **

I was angry.

I was angry that I was stuck in here.

I was angry that there was nothing I could do.

I was angry that I didn't have my parents.

I was angry that I _was so weak._

I couldn't even breathe without help from a machine. All because those evil people. They took everything away from me.

Why?

Why did they have to take my parents?

Take away my ability to breathe?

I already had weak lungs to begin with, and Bulma told me that she speculated with all the smoke that I had inhaled during the destruction , that it even made my lungs worse.

I was depressed to say nonetheless. I felt so useless, and helpless that it made me even more angrier. Those monsters deserved to pay! Yet there was nothing I could do.

What could I even do to them? Kick them in the shin and run away? Heck, I couldn't even run to begin with, let alone walk. I was force to be bed ridden, as I couldn't last ten minutes without the blasted humongus contraption. I mean, this thing was bulky. Also it was bolted to the ground.

It also didn't help that I wasn't exponential company either. Even though I was grateful for the Briefs, and Gohan, I didn't exactly feel all that comfortable opening up to them. Plus, it brought back painful memories when I even thought about talking details about myself and my life. I sucked in my lips as I stared at my hands. They were delicate, small, and they wrung the other one out. Weak. Everything about me was weak.

It was pitiful.

I scowled, as I chanted to myself that it wasn't fair.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash that sounded oddly like metal clashing together. My head shot up, as the unexpected sound definitely made me jump out of my skin.

"I'm brilliant! Intelligence sure doesn't leave with age!" A shrill voice that I easily place as Bulma's called out, as her statement was entwine with excitement. My eyebrow quirked upwards, as I was insanely curious to what Bulma was gloating about.

I frowned at my self as it was rude to think it was a gloat. For all I know, she truly could be a genius.

I doubt it though, as I genius could of found a way to bring my parent's back to life. There I go with my negitivity again. Sigh.

What was I going to do with myself?

Bulma busted through my door, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Be prepared to call me amazing because looky at what I built!" She thrusted an object in front of my face. The object was small in her hands, as it was a flat cube with what seemed like shiny stainless steel. I picked up the object as it was smooth to the touch, as I noticed it was more than just a flat cube.

It had a silicone substance pointed out, almost like it was covering something. It also had a dark screen almost similar to a heart monitor with a few small black buttons above it. In all honesty, I had no idea what to make of the object.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Bulma, but I have no idea what this is." I told her as I handed the flat cube to her. She grinned even wider as she was practically dancing in her spot.

"Then you better get to know it! Because, it is none other than a portable breathing machine!" She said in glee, as she showed off the object again.

I took a deep breath, mostly from shock. Did this mean that I would be able to get out of this bed finally? Could it be true?

Bulma placed her hand on her hip as she smirked upon me. Although, it was not out of arrogance, but instead of excitement.

"You see, I kind of figured that you were tired of being cooped up in here and that you wanted to get out, so I put all my time and effort to make something small enough to fit in your pocket yet large enough on the inside to stimulate enough air that you can breath through. It's harder than you would expect to concentrate pure oxygen into such a thing.

Actually, I even had to look through Daddy's old blueprints for when he first thought of the capsules. It was somewhat of the same concept, except trickier because , ya know, air isn't necessarily a containable object. I also added features to make it more than a breathing machine.

As you see there, the screen is suppose to tell you of your breathing rate. If you are breathing to fast, then the machine is going to conform with you in order to allow you to breath better. It's the same way if you are breathing to slow. Now as for the buttons? The middle one is the panic button. So if you ever find yourself in an sort of trouble, just push it and help will be on the way. Kami knows there's more than enough trouble going around.

The button on the left is the perfect way to get in contact to me, and the button on the right is to check your heart rate, if you ever get curious."

After that long explanation, Bulma took a deep breath, letting out a sigh of relief. I watched with wide eyes as she presented me the flat cube again.

Could this be real life?

Or is it just fantasy?

I picked it up with a sense of frailness, scared that it was to shatter in my hands.

"I also made it durable, so you don't have to worry about it breaking either!" Bulma gave me the thumbs up, which blew my worries away.

I looked at it in a new light, as for the first time since I arrived here, I felt pure happiness.

A shaky smile reached my lips , as I looked at her then look back at the invention. My bones jittered with happiness. I had been stuck to the bed for almost a month, and I was ready to be set free.

"All you have to do is just plug the mask up into this hole." She pointed at the silicone point, which really turned out to be a cover all along. As soon as I heard those magic words, I quickly yanked the cord of the mask off the bulky contraption beside me. I heard it whine, and scream as it died down. I ignored it as I reach for the end of the cord, readily to plug it into my new toy.

I uncovered the whole as I plugged in the cord. When I did so, the machine beeped to life , revealing my breathing rate.

I took a deep breath almost naturally, and actually squealed. I jumped up and out of the bad, taking another big breath. I could breath anywhere now! I wasn't just stuck in one spot!

With such glee, I took off. I bolted from the house and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I was free to do what I wanted! I ran around the compound, until something gave out. I crashed into the ground, flinching and convulsing as my body was numb. I heard the door hurriedly swing open, as the bluenette rushed towards me.

"Well that was not the reaction I expected." I winced in pain, as I was yet again disappointed. The only upside was that this time it wasn't my breathing that was the problem.

"You know, just because you can breathe doesn't mean you should immediately strain your body. It need time and exercise to regenerate your muscles. I'm pretty sure Gohan can train you to do so."

She struggle to lift me off the ground as I felt helpless once again. What was the point in all this if there was always going to be something in the way?

I sighed, as I was to have another day in the blasted bed.

Still, now I was able to breathe.

I looked up at the huffing woman as she was carrying me to the room. Here she was going out of her way to do things for me.

"Bulma…." She stopped, as she looked at me bewildered.

""Why are you helping me?" I questioned quietly, as my shyness emerged. I should not have asked that question. It was none of my business, and it was so rude just to ask out of no where. I blushed from embarrassment as I felt like I should crawl in a corner or something along the lines.

She blinked at me, as if not understanding the question. Then she chuckled. I took a sharp intake as I looked back at her quickly, surprised. She continued to march on.

"Listen Kitsue, everyone needs help every once in a while, and there has to be people out there willing to give it. If Gohan and I weren't here to have helped you, you'd more then likely be out there dead. We've already lost enough lives, and I wouldn't want this on my conscious."

I pondered onto what she told me. Took it in deep consideration. She looked saddened as she carried me to the room. It made me wonder if she lost people too. Maybe we all had monsters in our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ever since I received my portable breathing machine, I used all my time to build up my muscles that weakened since my lack of mobility. It was in fact frustrating that my legs wobbled after twenty minutes on being them. I had to take a lot of resting periods as I trained myself.

I struggled, wincing as I pushed myself. The breathing machine wasn't quick enough to stabilize my breathing just as of yet. I was admiring the view my room had as I stood. I coughed as I looked at the outskirts of a broken city. I leaned against the railing as I stared off to the distance.

West City, that was where I was. I've actually never heard of the city before, which surprised Bulma when I confessed that fact. Which made sense as I looked at the ongoing city. I concluded that I lived pretty far from here as West City seemed scarred by the two vile being. I hunched over as I squeezed my eyes tight when they came into my mind.

The putrid scent of the burning man that I had witnessed stuck with me, spinning me back to the memory. Terrified eyes gazing upon the dead man that laid in a way that should be almost impossible for a human body to twist. No movement from the corpse except steam coming off the hole that had gapped in the middle of the chest. Those empty milk colored eyes staring into the abyss.

Turning around, only to have seen two silhouette forms grinning. Their toothy smiles only meant that they were about to pounce on their next meal. Being stricken with fear to the point that I couldn't move as I watched the blonde monster lift her arm so that she could kill me next.

….Kill me next….

I sucked in a deep breath, bringing myself back to reality. I was safe now, in the presence of the Brief's household. My nails dug into the chipped windowsill. I was shaking in my spot as my body was sticky from the sweat pouring from, well, my pores.

It was all just a memory. I was alive.

All because of a mysterious golden hero…..

I owed that person my life, literally. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm myself from the horrendous flashbacks. I lifted my head as I stared back at the city.

It was obvious that the city I was currently in, wasn't the first to be demolished into scrap metal.

And I knew it wouldn't be the last either.

The door swung wide open, causing me to jump. My heart raced from the sudden noise as I whirled around to see who was invading my privacy. Gohan stood there as the breeze from the open window, that I was looking out of mind you, waved his hair. His spikes slightly ruffled as they went back to their original gravity defying place. I gazed enviously as my own long olive hair blew right into my face at that same moment.

Lemme tell you something right here, right now, hair does not taste great at all. I hurriedly tried to put the tangled mess back in it's place. It was irritating as my scalp was quickly parted in a way that didn't belong from the wind. It left my body in discomfort for those few moments. I spat out the other pieces as I shuffled to get the other fly aways. My ears burned as Gohan chortle at my position.

I wrung my hands together as I gave a quick bowed to the older man.

"I'm sorry Gohan-sama, I wasn't expecting you." I quickly rushed out as I shut my eyes tight from embarrassment. I peaked one eye open to see his surprised expression.

"Gohan...Sama?" His voiced went to a higher octave, expressing his confusion.

"Oh!" I sprawled , as I went into a new sense of frantics. Did they not use honorifics in this part of the country? I bowed my head again. "Father always told me to respect my superiors, especially if they were males."

My parents instilled me with as much manners as they could, which was understandable in their line of work. My shoulders slumped as I thought about their career.

My parents held a funeral home, where they prepared the dead for their crossing to the next life as we buried them. I had to be extra nice to the guest as they were in a state of grieving. Mother always told me that, sometimes some people just need a little sunshine to uplift their spirits even if it was only a little bit. So I was suppose to be the guest's sunshine as they used our service, just so they could be reminded that there were simple joys in life and that they were in fact still alive.

My mouth taste sour from the irony of becoming someone else's sunshine to becoming my own darkest cloud.

"Kit-kat," The new nickname was still foreign to my ears, so my head automatically went up to look at him in the eyes. "I am not your superior, or anything along that line. I'm not here to command you, I'm just here to help you. So please, just call me Gohan."

My jaw slacked, my eyes bulge. This was the first time that someone didn't want me to use honorifics on them. I franticly flung my arms, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that! I was just trying to be respec-" Before I could finish my sentence , Gohan was kneeling in front of me in a flash. His face was sincere as he placed a hand on my shoulder, halting all actions.

"I understand, for you did no offense. I don't want you to feel obliged to use such titles because I am a man, or because I am older. It sounds like I'm some sort of dictator," He chuckled humorlessly, as if he was reminiscing some sort of past experience . "Instead, I want to earn your respect because it was something I did, alright?"

I blinked my murky brown eyes owlishly at him, as I slowly nodded my head. I was, in other words, shocked. For him to not want me to use the honorific 'sama' for my sake was, well, it never happened before.

Father surely wouldn't know what to think of this man.

"Now, the real reason I came in here, is because I was worried." He chuckled again. My eyes widened at the statement. I probably looked like a doe to him considering how wide my eyes were stretching. "I know you are recovering and that it is going to take some time, but I would have thought you'd leave your room more since you have the pocket breathing machine."

I guiltily looked down in shame. It was true, even though I hated staying in the room I just couldn't bring myself to leave it really either. I was scared that I was going to fall because of my weak muscles and break something, and just put myself in danger somehow. No matter how unlikely that it would happen, It was still a paranoid thought that didn't go away. I wouldn't tell Gohan that of course, as he was still a stranger and it was something that was extremely embarrassing that I wouldn't want to the world to know. Even if it was just one person.

My mind zoomed back to the two silhouetted figures, standing over me.

_Fear just reeks off her._

"Kit-kat?" Gohan shook me, concern written on his face.

I tried to keep my face blank as I remained silent. He placed more pressure onto my shoulder, which cause me to wince.

"Ow!" I scowled at him as I jerked away. It was like a pinch, short and a bit painful. Gohan appeared to be apologetic, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know my own strengths most of the time." He said shamefully. He gritted his teeth as he turned his face away.

Didn't know his own strength?

I rolled my shoulder as it still stung. Instead of becoming upset, I gave him a cheeky grin. Except I didn't pull it off like the way I had pictured it in my mind. Turns out my cheeks are a little bit_ too_ cheeky. Fine, call it what you will. I had chubby cheeks.

Like a chipmunk.

Or a squirrel storing nuts for the winter.

Ignoring how awkward my face felt, "Heh, wish I could say the same about myself. I mean look at these studs." I posed , flexing my non-existing bicep muscles.

Gohan laughed, which made me quick to smile myself. Pride swell in my stomach as I finally got more than a chuckle from the man.

"You know, if you want, I could train you to become stronger."

Those words stopped my world. I froze, taking in what he had said. I blinked, processing it like a computer.

"How could you make me stronger?" I inquired , studying him closely.

"I _am_ a martial arts master. I could give you a few lessons in self-defense. I am already training Trunks the same."

"You mean Bulma's son?"

He nodded, as I thought about it. Trunks was _my_ age, or at least close to my age. If he could do it, why couldn't I?

Except it would take a lot of hard work. Would I be willing to put my body into so much pain? What would I gain?

_Revenge._

I instantly pictured a chibi me kicking the people who murdered my parents butts. I shuddered as I felt queasy. I ran my fingers through my green hair, let the grease sleek through my fingertips.

"You don't need to make your decision today , but if you are interested , we will start tomorrow morning out back." Gohan told me. I watched him take his leave as I sighed in my room. I placed my chin at the palm of my hands My fingers drummed against my cheek, wondering if I could really get stronger. I faced the broken city as it lightly wailed.

I wiggled my fingers , stretching them out as I popped my knuckles and wrists. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, trying to prepare myself for the struggles that I would face. I wore grey leggings that were made of stretchy material with a loose white long sleeve shirt. I placed my olive hair into a messy bun which didn't feel secure at all, but I didn't know how to properly make a bun. My Mother had always done my hair into different styles. My stomach dropped as I looked away from my reflection.

I missed her dearly.

It had been over a month since they had died, yet the pain was still as raw. My throat swelled, even to the point it was constricting my breathing. I wouldn't let a tear slip. I wouldn't cry. I had to be strong.

I clenched my fist as I stormed out of the bathroom. I had decided to take Gohan upon his deal to make me stronger, letting my sorrow motivate me. I slowed down when I reached the bottom of the stairs, trying to control myself. I tip-toed my way to the Brief's backyard, feeling slightly apprehensive. Who knew what all I would have to?

I was honestly a bit nervous now that I was forcing myself to actually do something after a whole month of lumping around.

I spotted Trunks across the yard stretching. I cleared my throat, digging the tip of my foot in the ground. He looked up, and _smiled_. I straightened my back as I swallowed back a blush. Yet I still stay silent.

Gohan landed in front of Trunks, his feet flattening the grass instantly. My eyes bulged out as I fell backwards on my bum out of surprise.

_Where did he come from?!_ I wondered, as I was stunned from the sudden appearance. Gohan glanced my direction, taking in my shocked state. Realizing I was embarrassing myself, I scrambled on all fours to stand up. My cheeks stained red, as I adjusted my mask. I trotted a few feet to get closer to the duo.

"I see that you decided to show up." Gohan said, crossing his arms. I puffed out my chest, as I nodded furiously. Gohan gave me a curt nod back, acknowledging my willingness to give it a shoot. I deflated as my shoulders slumped.

"First lesson, endurance. Kitsue, I want you to run the compound 20 times. Trunks, I want you to do 50. After this warm up, we will move on."

_Twenty?!_ I was taken back from the amount. I glanced over to Trunks to warmed up a little bit. As I watched him, I looked down at my own feet. He was stepping in place, like a marcher in a marching band. I tried my best to mimicking him, which turned out to be a failure. I ended up eating a plate full of dirt. Luckily, my mask actually prevented me from tasting the dirt, but that is besides the point.

Grumbling as I stood back up, I decided that I didn't need to warm up. Psh. Those were for losers.

So I set off.

I didn't even make it through twenty laps.

I had a long way to go.


End file.
